


[Podfic] Walking in the Air

by AshesandGhost



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis invites Hathaway home for Christmas. Lyn and her husband may have misunderstood the nature of Hathaway and Lewis's partnership...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Walking in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007221) by [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe). 



> Thanks to paperscribe for writing-- and giving permission to record-- this lovely fic!

Podfic of Walking in the Air, by paperscribe. For uniquepov.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/walkingintheair.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Walking%20in%20the%20Air.m4b)


End file.
